Let Me Out
by The Clock Strikes Thirteen
Summary: Genevieve is a volunteer for the Knights of the Holy Order, and all she wants is to see the world. She begs Van Helsing to take her with him to Transylvania, but vampires, werewolves and more vampires was not exactly what she had in mind. Will she be strong enough to help the most infamous monster hunter who ever lived send the son of the Devil back to hell? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Out

**A/N: I recently watched Van Helsing for the first time after my sister thought it was so bad I'd enjoy it, what happened is that I gained a new favourite movie and I didn't laugh with her at the admittedly bad CGI and writing, in fact, I loved it so much that I thought I'd write a fic for it ! Pic's are in profile as per the usual!**

****Summary: Genevieve is a volunteer for the Knights of the Holy Order, and all she wants is to see the world. She begs Van Helsing to take her with him to Transylvania, but vampires, werewolves and more vampires was not exactly what she had in mind. Will she be strong enough to help the most infamous monster hunter who ever lived send the son of the Devil back to hell?

Rating: T for language, and some suggestive themes

Pairing: Canon/OC

Other Notes: Slightly AU

**_Chapter One: Getting Out_**

"Hey, Carl!" I scream to the blonde, slightly crazy friar who turns to me. I can't help but spend several moments laughing at his really dumb metal headgear before pointing to the test subject he's about to electrocute. "Don't blow anyone else up; my research is still trying to recover!" I warn him and he waves his hand absentmindedly.

"Don't worry; I know exactly what I'm doing." He says and I scoff, turning back to the liquids in beakers held above a simmering metal pot.

"I beg to differ." I tell him in a sing-song voice. And he shoots me a glare while I cackle.

"Okay, now… pedal!" The test subject does so as Carl inspects some whatsit on his cluttered desk and for a moment, I consider asking him just what exactly he's trying to discover. He's totally in the zone, however, and it would be just plain mean to pull him out of it, even if what he's researching is ever so slightly pointless.

At least what I'm doing has some benefit, not as much as the super-weapons department, but potions and poisonous substances gets me some pretty interesting action. It's not that everything Carl does is useless, on the contrary, he's brilliant and his inventions have saved the lives of many, including myself, I just give him a hard time because… well, I don't really know why.

"Carl?" I ask when he takes a break to jot down notes and he looks to me. "Cardinal Jinette asked me to make a highly toxic substance for Van Helsing's new target, what are vampires more prone to, holy water, garlic or crosses?" I ask and he thinks for a moment.

"There all about the same, they burn their flesh, why'd he ask you to do that?" He questions suspiciously and I shrug.

"I figured if I mashed up some garlic with holy water and blessed cross shards, he could put it on his neck to prevent bites, but how do I make it smell better?" I trail off in thought and he nods.

"That's quite an interesting idea, try some rose oil, you do have some left after your little perfume fixation, right?" I roll my eyes at this; he has no right to say such things!

"Hey Mister! I can't help it is it costs a fortune to buy perfume! I'm a bloody volunteer!" I say defensively and he raises his hands in surrender. I reach beside me and pick up a small, pink bottle of the sweet-smelling substance and I wave it in the air. "See? Rose oil!" I show and he backs off.

I take out my spice crusher and I cur about six gloves of garlic from the looped braids that Carl set on my workspace this afternoon. I shell them quickly, putting on gloves so the oil won't rub on my hands, and I pound them to a fine paste. I uncork a silver, intricate bottle of holy water and pour the contents in with the rest of my precious rose oil, and I stir it until it's a thick, viscous paste. The last thing I do remove my wooden crucifix from around my neck. It had taken awhile to track them all down, but I had every father in the church bless it. It would mean much to part with it, but if it would keep Van Helsing safe, I would gladly give it up. I raise a blunt tool above my head and bring it down on my precious necklace, grimacing as the sound of splintering wood is heard. I gather every shard, no matter how small and I mix it in with the rest of the substance until the pieces and dull and coated.

I pick my spice crusher up and pour the contents into a jar, sealing the lid with an extra prayer for good measure and I go back to focusing on other things, such as Carl killing one of our other volunteers. The church had offered me this position some time ago. I came and sat in the pews every day, regardless of whether or not it was Sunday to think and such, this seemed to impress the Cardinal, for on the day that I turned nineteen; he asked to show me something.

_"Miss Hart, may I see you for a moment? There is something I feel I trust you enough to see." The Cardinal had said and I slowly stood, tucking my copy of the Holy Bible back into the pocket in my bag, placing my rosary around my neck, letting Jesus rest over my heart. He held out his hand as I walked to him, leading me in front of him to the confessional. He sat on one side, while I took the other. _

_"Why did you wish to see me?" I asked and he smiled at me through the screen that separated us. _

_"I have seen few women as devoted to our Lord as you, Genevieve, I also know that you have no one else to be devoted to." He said and I somberly nodded. I never met my parents, I had spent my childhood caged in an orphanage with many wonderful people, but never getting to be free, I left when I turned eighteen and was released, after which, I made my way here._

_"It is true." I admitted and he nodded. _

_"Permit me please, to give you something to live for, something that will help many people." This intrigued me and he could tell, for he raised his hand to a sconce and pulled it down. _

_In front of my eyes, the stone wall shifted and drew back, revealing a flame-lit tunnel with downward stairs. I gasped and my eyes widened as I looked to the Cardinal, who seemed pleased with my reaction. He motioned for me to follow him and I did as the sound of machinery whirring got closer and closer. _

_I was struck speechless when the stairs ended and I was met with the sight of hundreds of men working on various projects. Some were hammering swords and I notice mostly strong people doing that, while a blonde man in a brown rope with blonde hair was attempting to wield something together. I recognized this man to be Carl, as I said hello to him every time I came to the church and I was even more surprised. _

_At first I wanted nothing to do with this. "This is blasphemous, using an Abbey for such a thing!" I had shouted while the Cardinal tried to calm me down. _

_"It is saving the lives of many; do you not wish to be a part of that?" He had me there, but it still took three weeks before I agreed. _

I flash back to the present as Van Helsing comes down the steps to our lowly scientific level.

"Van Helsing!" I say happily and I grab my jar, running around my desk to greet him with a big hug that nearly knocks him off his feet. Even though I know that he's not in a joyful mood, he hugs me back and gives me a smile.

"I take it that little Genevieve is happy to see me?" He asks and I scowl at my pet-name.

"I'm nearly twenty-two, I'm not so little!" I exclaim and he laughs.

"I'm teasing little Genevieve!" He defends and I roll my eyes, handing him the jar.

"Here, I made it for you." I explain and he opens the lid, giving the chunky paste a whiff.

"My Lord, what is in this? It smells like garlic, salt and roses!" He says and my eyes widen as I grin like mad.

"That's because it is! It'll keep away the vampires, it's holy water and garlic paste with rose oil to make it smell better!" I tell him and he looks shocked.

"How did you know I was leaving?" He asks and I shrug.

"It's pretty much everywhere, and let me tell you, Carl's pulled out all the stops with your weapons." I say and he looks amused. He turns back to my gift and picks out a shard of the cross.

"And what is this? Trying to give me a splinter little Genevieve?" He inquires in a suspicious voice and my smile falls.

"No, I hoped it would keep you safe, it's the shards of my crucifix, the one I had blessed by all fifteen fathers' here." I said and his smile falls too.

"You did not have to do that." He informs me and I nod.

"If it will give you an advantage Dracula, then I did." I reply and he goes silent for a moment. I turn to the sound of startled cries to see the lab rat Carl was experimenting on is being electrocuted. Blue shocks of light dance over his body and I run over to the friar, hitting him upside the head so that his hand falls away from whatever is causing the charge.

He rubs where I hit him as I walk over to the man. I undo his straps and wave away the smell of singed hair as I try to apologize because if I don't, then neither will Carl.

"I am so sorry, he won't live to see his next birthday." The man- Marcus- as he tells me says that it's fine, and that he has received greater injuries than this which makes me smile lightly, but I still send him off to the healers that work at the same space as me. "CARL!" I shout and the blonde man flinches as I again stomp over to him, Van Helsing stands beside the friar, looking entertained as I unleash my wrath upon the scientist.

"Now, now Genevieve, no reason to get angry, it was an accident!" He says and I scoff.

"Carl" I begin, lowering my voice, "You're a genius, but is it too much to ask that you use things that can't die as your lab rats?" I ask and it's true, I've had to work overtime bandaging burns because of him.

"She's got you there Carl." Van Helsing admits and the friar gives me a resentful look.

"Did you bring Mr. Hyde back, or did you kill him?" He asks, changing the subject and I become interested. When Van Helsing says nothing I groan a little bit. "Hm, you killed him didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed!" He exclaims and Van Helsing starts to walk away, with Carl and me trailing behind. The wanted man walks very fast and it tiring to keep up with him, but I don't break my stride as Carl continues, weaving his way through the machinery and men. "When they say bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse." He says and I give the mad scientist a dirty look.

"Shut up Carl." I say to him and he realizes that Van Helsing isn't replying.

"Oh alight, if he's in a mood then, I'll stop anyway, I've got a few things for you that will help put the bit back in your mouth." He says, leading the black-clad man to the vampire armory. Van Helsing seems distracted by the lovely steel weapons and Carl pulls him away.

"Oh please, anybody can make a sword." I say and one of the father's turns, holding a red-hot stick of metal near my face. "Okay, I'm sorry." I apologize and he walks off, a satisfied smirk set on Carl's mouth.

"Stay out of trouble, little Genevieve." Van Helsing says, taking my arm and pulling me up another flight of steps. "For I won't be here forever to save you." He warns and I glower. I hate the way he treats me like a child, I'm a grown woman for Lord's sake! But in a secret kind of way, I'm glad for his attention. The other men pass me by, and Carl may be my friend, but he's not nearly brave enough to stand up for me when I can't.

_I really shouldn't think wicked thoughts like that, Carl is plenty brave, he just hasn't realized it yet. _I say to myself, feeling bad about it but deciding not to apologize, after all, he didn't hear it.

"Take this." Carl says, giving him a bag and I jump ahead of him, grabbing a bottle of holy water. "Rings of garlic." Carl says, throwing them in the sack and I brandish the blessed water.

"Holy water." I say, putting it on top of the garlic as Carl grabs a metal cross.

"Crucifix." He says absentmindedly and we both stop at the canes. He takes one and presses a button, which causes a pointed tip to shoot out from the end. "And a silver stake." He finishes and I notice there's more than one.

I pick one up, twirling it around, testing it out. "This stick is nice, I claim it." I say and Carl tries to pull it away.

"No, no it's very dangerous… should not be taken lightly…" He trails off and lets go when the sound of a million bullets being fired is heard and I look to the machine gun, pulling the cane away from him.

"I win." I declare as Van Helsing eyes the death shooter longingly.

"Why can't I have one of those?" He asks and I grin. I'd asked the same thing about two hours ago when one of the new nuns took my spare rosary without asking. I'd gotten so mad that Carl almost had to restrain me.

"You've never gone after vampires, have you?" The friar asks and Van Helsing scoffs.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same, best when cooked well." he says and Carl shakes his head.

"No, they're not all the same, a vampire is nothing like a warlock, my granny could kill a warlock." He says and I cock my head to the side.

"Promise me you'll tell me about that some time." I say and Van Helsing actually laughs.

"You've never even been out of the Abbey, what do you know about vampires?" He asks, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"He picks up a book and he expands his horizons." I reply with a smirk.

"Exactly. Ah, here's something new." Carl says, walking towards a upside-down jug filled with pale green liquid. "Glycerin 48." He says, dripping a bit on his finger and throwing it at the ground which promptly explodes.

"Lord Carl, you break everything you touch!" I say loudly and Van Helsing spares another laugh as the scientist apologizes to all the people he just scared.

"WHAT IN ALLAH'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" a very angry man shouts to him and he the blonde turns back to us, flipping up his goggles that magnify his eyes.

"The air around here is thick with envy." He says and I resist the urge to laugh in the poor man's face.

"I think it's thick with the smoke from the fire he makes if you ask me." I whisper to Van Helsing who smiles again. It feels wonderful to make the slightly humourless man smile, as he never does, it's not good for someone to be as serious as he sometimes is.

"Here's my latest invention." Carl says proudly, showing us to the metal crossbow. "It's gas propelled." He says and my eyes widen in wonder as I lean on my new stick. "Capable of catapulting arrows in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on." He says and I wave the things away.

"Please keep it out of my face then." I say and hands it to Van Helsing who tests the trigger, looking through the eye piece.

"I've heard the stories from Transylvania, trust me, you'll need this, a work of certifiable genius." He says with an air of self-importance.

"I must say, Carl, you are quite bright." I say, looking over the weapon and he seems surprised.

"What, no teasing, no prodding, no pushing my buttons?" he asks and I put a hand over my heart.

"Heavens no! Whatever made you think I'd do something like that?" I ask with a sickly sweet smile which turns serious. "But in all honesty, it's really a great piece of machinery." I admit and Carl straightens up, puffing his chest out a little.

"Did you invent this?" Van Helsing asks, picking up a strange object.

"I've been working on that for twelve years." The friar says, trying to grab it back. "It's compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius, with pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert." He says and I take it from the wanted man, turning it over in my fingers.

"And what does it do, don't fret, Carl dear, I'll be gentle." I reassure him and he looks less than relieved.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll come in handy." He says and Van Helsing snorts.

"Twelve years and you don't know what it does?" he asks and Carl shakes his head, removing his metal hat to the relief of all.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know what it's for. What it does is to create a light source equal to the intensity of the sun." He says and again, I'm impressed.

"This will come in handy?" Van Helsing asks.

"I don't know. You can blind your enemies; charbroil a herd of charging wildebeest. Use your imagination!" Carl exclaims and Van Helsing smirks.

"No, I'm gonna use yours. That's why you're coming with me!" Van Helsing declares and instant jealousy flares up in my heart. I'd give anything to see the world again. I'd been here for nearly three years, I want to get out, go have some adventure.

"Holy hell be damned I am!" He says and Van Helsing looks shocked.

"ARE YOU MAD!" I shriek, causing the monster hunter to look to me. "I'd give anything to go." I say sadly and Van Helsing gives me a look of sympathy.

"Little Genevieve, the Cardinal has assigned Carl to keep me alive, I don't think that…" He trails off and I think for a moment.

"I'll kill Lydia!" I exclaim and Van Helsing looks at me as though I've gone round the bend. "Not the best threat I know but she stole my rosary and I'll kill her if I stay, Carl, vouch for me, you were the one tying em to a chair!" I say, a mad smile lighting up on my face and he nods, shuddering at the memory.

"You can do better." Van Helsing says and my entire spirit deflates for a moment. He sighs and hands me a bag, causing me to giggle and almost scream in delight. "Not a word out of either of you." He orders and Carl's shoulders sag.

"But I don't want to go to Transylvania!" He says desperately but Van Helsing has already walked away. I grab him by the shoulder, dragging him to the stairs.

"Come on scardey-cat we're going on an adventure!" I shout, and not even the fact that I have to almost carry him up the steps can dampen my spirits, this is it, I'm getting out!


	2. Chapter 2: Staying That Way

**A/N: Now we get somewhere! This chap was fun to write, seeing as even though my character may not like Carl so much, I love him and most likely will include him quite a bit in this fic. Please read and review as they make me smile if they're a good response, and fix my mistakes if they're flames/criticism! **

**_Chapter Two: Staying That Way_**

"Genevieve, slow down!" Carl calls from behind me but I don't respond, in fact I just run faster as the dark streets of Rome pass me by in a blur. Lanterns light the cobblestone streets and my brown hair has long since come out of its tie. I don't care though; all I care about is getting to that boat.

I changed out of my dull Abbey dress with its white skirt and plaid bodice into my black travelling dress with a hood. I haven't worn it in a year and I'm surprised it still fits, but I put on a pair of black trousers underneath should the wind blow the wrong way and embarrass me.

"Little Genevieve, the ship does not leave for an hour, you have time to walk with us!" Van Helsing tells me and my laughter radiates through the empty streets.

"Never!" I shout back and from here I can hear his heavy sigh. This makes me cackle louder and sprint faster, failing to notice the crack in the street until the heel of my work boot gets caught in it, sending me plummeting to the frost-covered ground.

"Ah!" I cry in surprise as I fall, landing face down. I hear hurried footsteps on the pavement and I shudder, taking deep breaths, trying to get the wind back into my lungs.

"Genevieve!" Van Helsing exclaims, running towards me and crouching down as I de-lodge my foot from the crack, inspecting the damage. "Are you alright?" He asks and in all honesty, I don't feel any pain. I look down to the hem of my skirt to see a piece of its torn and I can't help but let out a little wail. "Genevieve, what's wrong!" Van Helsing asks, grabbing my shoulders when I cry out in frustration at the one dress I'm proud of being damaged.

"Nothing, Mary mother of God, Van Helsing, I'm fine, it's my dress that's not!" I reply, pointing to the hem and he exhales loudly.

"Do not scare me like that again, little Genevieve, I thought you were hurt, or something important was wrong." He says and I roll my eyes.

"This _is _important! I don't expect you to understand, you never change your clothes!" I tell him and he doesn't reply, he just helps me up. "And besides, this is the only dress I actually want to be seen in, and now there's a rip! For God's sake, we haven't even left Rome yet!" I cry and he smirks.

"It's your fault, you were the one running." He informs me and I scoff.

"I'm excited; give me a break, dammit!" I say, taking a few steps and he grabs my shoulder to keep me from running off again.

"Don't swear; it's unladylike." He says and I cock my head to the side.

"Since when do you care?" I ask and he shrugs, lifting the bag higher onto his shoulder.

"No man will want to marry you if you swear like a sailor." He says and I snort.

"No man will want to marry me period!" I cry and he shakes his head.

"Carl, catch up, we have to hurry." He says and my eyes widen.

"But you just said-" I exclaim and the monster hunter cuts me off.

"Never mind what I said, little Genevieve." He replies and I growl a little at him as Carl hurries over.

"Ugh, men." I say and begin to walk away when Van Helsing grabs my shoulder again.

"You won't be going anywhere, little Genevieve, you are now banned from running." He says jokingly and I give him a glare that could curdle dairy as we start to make our way towards the docks again, all too slowly if you ask me.

"Finally!" I shout in triumph when we reach the dock to the largest ship I've ever seen. It's black as pitch out, and it's only getting darker so we board before we can't see. I'm amazed at how big this boat is, the deck is so wide that I couldn't cross it if I was given six years, and with the dark clouds rolling in, it only gets even darker, making the huge vessel seems even more ominous.

" Genevieve, it is going to storm, we must get in inside." Carl tells me and I nod, following the Friar below deck. I put my things on the small bed we each have, grimacing at the smell of wet wood. I turn to Carl, who is already shivering and I open my one bag. Inside is the cloak that got me from Ireland to the Abbey and I pull it around his shoulders, sitting down on his bed next to him.

I'm tired, I can say that much, but a question is burning in my mind. "How long will it take to get to Transylvania?" I ask and the blonde man thinks for a moment.

"It's a three day trip across the sea and another three day trip by horse when we reach land." He says and I nod.

"But, we have no horses." I tell him and he smiles.

"You may not be paid, but Van Helsing is rewarded richly for his services, we shall just have to buy them when we reach Romania." He says and it's my turn to shiver. The sweet, by quite aggravating friar tries to give my cloak back but I push his hands away.

"You need it more than I do, now get some sleep, you look tired." I inform him, standing and walking towards the stairs, going to the main deck.

I step onto the flat deck as the wind picks up. Waves crash against wooden boards and I wonder how Van Helsing can stand so close to the edge. I make my way over to him, weaving through sailors. I'm almost there when something grabs my wrist, turning me around.

A man in a dark blue coat and white shirt glares at me and take a step back, shocked. I've done nothing to anger him, why is he treating me this way?

"Women are not allowed on my ship!" He says loudly in my face and I gasp, trying to pull away from him as his grip tightens, bruising my arm.

"Why not? Let go of me!" I exclaim and he pushes me down on the ground. It is the second time I've fallen today, and I blush with embarrassment and anger as everyone turn to look at me, including Van Helsing.

_Oh Lord, why do you do this to me? _I think to myself. I'm not hurt, but I believe that will soon change when the man whom I'm sure is the captain raises his fist above his head to bring down on me. I flinch and wait for the blow, closing my eyes, trying to shrink into the wood and I'm surprised when it doesn't come.

I open my eyes slowly to see Van Helsing keeping the captains arm above his head so he can't move it his voice is not his own when he speaks. "You will not touch her." He says in an icy voice full of anger and hate.

The captain's widen when the monster hunter removes his face-scarf, showing only him who he is. "Van Helsing." He says in a shocked whisper and the amnesia-ridden man twists the captain's arm around.

"Tell no one." He says to him in a deadly growl and the captain has no choice but to agree. The monster hunter shoves the man away from him, who only barely catches himself and then the leather-clad an turns to me holding out his hand which I take.

He helps me up and I give him a grateful smile as he leads me to the mast of the ship. I sit down on the damp wood, sighing heavily as he sits opposite to me.

"I am sorry, little Genevieve, not all men are as respectful as Carl and I." He says and I nod, putting my head in my hands.

"I know there not, thank you, by the way." I tell him quietly and a small smile curls on his lips.

"No thanks needed, I may not always be here, little Genevieve, but I promise you that I will never let any harm come to you when it can be prevented." He says and I blush again. I'm glad he doesn't see it, as I turn away, and I stand up. It's getting cold and I want to go back downstairs when the ship suddenly lurches out of port, sending me again falling back down, this time, right into Van Helsing's lap.

For the third time I fall and for the third time I blush as I cling on to him out of instinct. I try to get up, only to wobble around like a drunk and fall back onto his chest again. He stands up, holding me around the waist until I find my sea-legs.

"Thanks again." I say quietly, feeling like a little girl and he grins. The ship lurches once more and we finally pull out of the docks, sailing away from Rome and the life I have known for the past three years.

"Steady, Genevieve, you have fallen down too much today, maybe you should rest." He advises and I nod, trying to walk on my own and stumbling into the railing. I politely decline his offer to help as I square y shoulders and try to walk as confidently as possible to the lower deck, where the rocking subsides.

I look to the corner to see Carl's hunched-over form and I gasp. "Oh my, Carl, are you alright?" I ask, rushing over to him and the friar turns to me, his face a little green.

"Just nausea, Genevieve, I'll be just fine." He tells me and I cock my head to the side.

"How on earth can you get sick from being on a ship for five minutes?" I ask and he gives me a pained smile.

"It is a gift." He says, lurching with the boat and coughing a little bit. I'm afraid he may vomit so I glance around the room, looking for something. I settle for a wastebasket and I hand it to him just as he empties the contents of his stomach. I turn away out of respect and cringe.

"You poor thing." I say when he's done and I lightly push him down onto his bed so he's lying down. I draw the covers around him and put the bucket beside him. "Get some sleep; just yell if you need me, I'm right over there." I tell him, pointing to my bed and he nods, closing his eyes.

I find that sleep just can't come to me that night, no matter how much I toss and turn, mainly because of Carl, who wakes up retching every ten minutes. At around one in the morning, I just settle for looking out of the porthole at the stars.

They are so bright and clear tonight, making the universe seem vast and full of life. It makes me seem like a part of something amazing, which feels incredible. To know that I'm helping people and that my life isn't useless is also quite comforting, and even though I understand that Van Helsing hates to kill things, no matter how evil, I can tell that he's just a grateful as me to be doing something with his new life.

_It must be terrible to remember almost nothing of your past life. _I think to myself and it's true, I have no memories of my parents, which is difficult enough, but to forget your whole life, that must be torture. I remember when I met him, three years ago, he was so cold to me and I have thought he would never be kind. As you could see, this fact changed.

_"And lastly, I present to you, Van Helsing, our most prized field man." Cardinal Jinette said to me and my eyes widened. That was the infamous Van Helsing, most wanted man in Europe? The posters did his chiselled face and dark eyes no justice. He gave me a once-over and I smiled shyly, which he did not return. He motioned for the Cardinal to follow him when he walked away, and I ducked behind a wall to listen in. _

_"You're volunteers are getting younger and younger." He said and the older man sighed. _

_"She is passionate about helping others and her faith is strong." He defends and Van Helsing shakes his head. _

_"And what do you want to do with her faith?" The monster hunter asked. _

_"I had hoped she would help bear some of the load on your missions." The holy man informed him and Van Helsing's eyes widen with anger. _

_"I refuse to taint the soul of any of your recruits with my work." He said bitterly and I shuddered a bit. _

_"You know that it saves the lives of many, Van Helsing." Cardinal Jinette said and the leather-clad man tenses. _

_"I know that, but I won't put the horrible burden it brings on the shoulders of a girl." Van Helsing said and I glared at him from around the corner. _

_"She is a woman, Van Helsing, and she is capable." The Cardinal argued. _

_"She is a girl in my eyes and I will not put someone in danger like that!" Van Helsing said so loudly that he was almost shouting which startled me a bit. _

_The Cardinal saw there was no arguing with the younger man so he sighed and turned, walking away, muttering about how I knew the way back. Van Helsing, however didn't leave, he looked around and took a few steps, walking in a circle. _

_"You can come out now." He told me and I realized I'd been caught. I shuffled out from behind the wall, into the light. "What's your name?" He asked and I straightened up a bit, trying to look older. _

_"Genevieve, Genevieve Hart." I said quickly and he nodded. _

_"Why, Miss Hart, were you listening in on the conversation I just had with the Cardinal?" He inquired and I shrunk a little bit. _

_"Because… I was curious…" I trailed off and he raised an eyebrow. _

_"Curiosity kills Miss Hart, remember that." He said in a dark voice. He then turned around and walked out the door the way the Cardinal had gone, leaving me on my own. _

It was nearly six months later when the accident happened and when I believe he changed his mind about me. Van Helsing had managed not to kill the boogeyman that had been running amok in Sweden, sneaking into children's rooms and eating them, leaving nothing behind but bloody bones for their parents. I had cried when I had heard about all the poor children that would never see their Mother's and Father's again. I was so glad when Van Helsing had caught the beast; it had large boils on its blue-grey body full of toxic venom for me and the others in the potions and poisonous substances department to inspect. I remember I'd been so excited to analyze this creature, to put it through some pain, imagine my anger when I found I would be the one to administer the anesthetic.

_The thing was strapped to a table, with its beady black eyes staring at me wickedly, its breathing shallow and rapid, like an animal, while its horrible nose dripped with snot and other fluids. It barred its fangs at me, revealing sharp, yellow teeth stained pink from the blood of children. I grimaced and brandished the needle filled with the blue liquid in front of me, drawing closer to the thing, trying to find a place to inject it while getting distracted by the scratching of his ugly nails on the wood. Van Helsing, who stood by the door with the rest of my team tensed as the boogeyman began to lightly fight against his restraints. I swallowed my fear as I got closer, determined not to show any weakness in front of this monster. _

_I stopped pretending I wasn't scared when the creature suddenly sprang up, ripping the leather ties away from its feet and wrists, roaring my face as I screamed. It came at me with its claws and I stepped to the side, trying to get away from it as Van Helsing ran forward with knife clenched in his fist. I spun around, grabbing a vial of acid and threw it at its face. The thing howled in pain as his skin burned and I took this time, to run around it as it swiped the air, searching for me. _

_When it recovered, I was gone and Van Helsing ran forward, stabbing his knife into the creatures back. The thing wailed in pain and screamed when the knife was driven into his spine again and again until it lay still and its black stained the ground. _

_I was pressed up against the wall when the monster hunter turned around, my eyes closed and my breathing heavy. He didn't say anything then, he just walked away; apologize to the head of our group about the loss of experiment. When he was gone, I was immediately swarmed by the older girls, each one fussing over me like I was a baby. _

_That night at dinner, Van Helsing talked to me for the first time since I'd met him. "Thank you." I'd said when I passed him on the way to my room. It was late and I was certain I would have nightmares, but I knew I had to get it over with. We were the only two people in the dining hall, which made it more awkward and I'd walked a few steps before he answered. _

_"You were very brave back there, not many could do what you did." He said quietly and I scoffed. _

_"I threw a vial of acid at a monsters face and ran like hell; it's not that big of a deal." I told him and he shrugged. _

_"If that is how you feel, I won't argue." he said and walked away, again leaving me speechless. _

Even though I'm mostly excited about being here, I'm still just as scared as when the boogeyman was chasing me. The thought of vampires and Dracula is terrifying, bit I've gotten out, and I'm staying that way.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which I Gain A Friend

**A/N: If some of this chapter seems slightly rushed, I apologize, and I'd like to point out that I went and reposted this chapter as some of it made no sense at all. Please read and review! **

**_Chapter Three: In Which I Gain a Friend_**

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line last night; because I open my eyes the next morning to see that the sky has changed from black to dark grey. I hear thunder claps outside and torrential rain pounding on the sides of the ship as I fully wake, turning to Carl. He must have fallen asleep as well, but something isn't right. I stand up slowly and walk over to him, pulling the blankets away from his face. I gasp when I feel his forehead, jerking my hand back in pain. His skin is so hot it almost burns me and for a second, my mind goes blank about what to do. In my frenzied state, somehow I notice the way the friar is shaking, almost as is from cold, but that is impossible, his temperature is way above the normal.

When I finally collect my wits, I run up the stairs to the main deck, looking around for Van Helsing. I never paid attention when the healers taught me what to do in these situations, I have no idea what I'm doing, I just hope he does. I spot him sitting by the mast where we were last night and I run over, not caring if I stumble in front of everyone.

"Van Helsing!" I shout over the roar of the thunder and his gaze snaps from the ground to me. "Carl is sick!" I tell him and he stands, walking quickly across the soaking deck with the sea legs of a sailor.

"What happened?" He asks as I lead him below deck.

"Last night he felt sick, he was vomiting all night and when I got up about ten minutes ago, I found that he's burning with a fever but he shivers with cold." I say, suddenly very scared, Carl might be dying or something, I couldn't let that happen.

Van Helsing opens the door and walks over to his friend in a stride, kneeling down by his bedside, checking his temperature while I sit down on my bed, my stomach twisting in worry. "He'll be fine, it's just sea sickness." Van Helsing declares and I sigh in relief, a weight feels like it's been lifted from my shoulders just knowing that my friend will be okay.

"What do I do now?" I ask as he stands to return to the upper decks.

"When he wakes up, he'll need food, make sure he stays here, it's still two days until we reach our destination, and he's no use to us if he's ill." Van Helsing replies and I nod, taking his place on my knees beside Carl.

It is an hour later when the friar's eyes suddenly open and I turn around as quickly as I can from my half-made bed.

"Genevieve?" He asks and I nod, reaching into Van Helsing's bag to grab a keg of Ginger-beer and soda crackers.

"Yes, it's me, how do you feel?" I ask and he groans a bit.

"Awful, completely awful." He says woefully and I give him a sympathetic look as he sits up and I hand him his food.

"Here, eat this." I tell him and he eyes it suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Ginger-beer and soda crackers, they help with an upset stomach." I tell him and he seems skeptical.

"Are you sure there's no poison, ash or dirt in my food, put there specifically by a scheming brunette?" He asks cautiously and I smile.

"It's chemical-free." I assure him and he nods, taking a bite of the cracker. He chews for a minute and then shakes his head.

"Well, it's not working." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"It's not magic you dolt! Give it some time and possibly eat more than a bite!" I exclaim, wondering how this man could fail to know that, I guess he paid even less attention during the bi-monthly health lessons the Knights of the Holy Order demanded we attend.

For the rest of the day, I putter about uselessly, having a conversation with Carl now and then and counting the seconds until the next day, when we would finally make port. Carl's sickness faded the next day and was gone when we reached the docks the day after, although the sky never cleared. It remained a pale shade of grey as we walked off the boat and I had to get used to land again.

"Why do you have to be so still!" I shout at the ground as we make our way towards the horse vender and Van Helsing smiles.

""Little Genevieve, I don't want to have to spring you from the asylum, so cease your insane behaviour and hurry along, you will get used to land soon enough." He tells me and I groan in frustration for the umpteenth time since disembarking.

"Fine, are we there yet?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Just a little further." He reassures me and I could almost dance when the horse-vendors stable comes into view, that is if I wouldn't fall down when attempting.

"Yes, we'll need three horses, the fastest you have." Carl tells the man named Klaus with dark hair and paper-white skin. His piercing green eyes stare at me and my face reddens as he shows us two dark horses.

"These are my fastest males, they are yours if you have need, but I think that one as beautiful as your female companion should not be seen riding on any horse." He says with a smile that makes my skin crawl a bit. I should be flattered but the man is nearly fifty and his attention is slightly disturbing. Van Helsing shows no emotion as Klaus disappears, returning with the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Oh my god." I whisper as he leads a shimmering white horse out on a white leather rope with a cream saddle.

"She is my pride and joy, the lovely Erika, she would suit you well, a white horse for a princess." He says with another smile that I force myself to return out of politeness. I know Van Helsing will never get her for me however, it is money wasted, but Erika is so pretty.

"I am no princess, but it is kind of you to say so." I reply and he shakes his head.

"I am not so sure, for no mere woman could be as stunning as you." He says and I supress a shudder. This seems to be enough for Van Helsing as he instantly interrupts Klaus before he can say more.

"We'll take her and the other two as well." Van Helsing says and I'm shocked.

"But the money-" I begin and the monster hunter cuts me off.

"Is no object, the man is right, little Genevieve, you deserve something beautiful." He says and I supress another blush as he pays for our horses. I am handed Erika's reigns and I lift a hand to gently stroke her nose.

"Hello Erika, my name is Genevieve; would you like to be my friend?" I ask her and she snorts in a positive way, making me smile. "I'll take that as a yes." I say, putting my foot in the stirrup and swinging my other leg over the side and coaxing her into a trot. Van Helsing and Carl mount after me and follow, as we set off towards the snowy mountains.

"It's seems as though you've gained a friend." Carl observes and I nod.

"It seems I have." I reply, with a grin as we pick up speed. Snow begins to fall in delicate flakes and even though I run the risk of getting a cold, I lower my black hood to let the snow fall on my face in refreshing flakes.

_I haven't seen snow for three years._ I think to myself and it's true, it doesn't snow in Rome, and I had missed it because it coats the land back in Ireland.

We pick up even more speed, racing over the mountains and I'm ashamed to admit that I acted like a child, racing with Carl in front of Van Helsing.

"You won, Carl. Who knew you could ride a horse so well?" I state and he scoffs.

"I have many gifts besides seasickness, Genevieve; don't judge a book by its cover." He advises and I shrug.

"I'll keep that in mind, unless of course the book has _The Kama Sutra _on the cover, then it will be judged." I reply and the friar almost blushes a bit.

"So, Van Helsing, Carl says it will be three days until we get there." I say casually and Van Helsing looks at me strangely.

"Carl, you can't find your way to the market at home, stop trying to give directions." The monster hunter says and I ask what he means. "We'll be there by nightfall, little Genevieve, that is what I mean." He says and I smile, flicking Erika's reigns so she speeds up.

Van Helsing is right is saying that we'll be there by nightfall, what startles me is how bright it is in the middle of October in Romania! It's really crazy, and kind of blinding, pair that with the snow on the ground and I won't see for the rest of my life.

"Are we here?" I ask when a small village can be seen just ahead and Carl nods.

"Yes, that's it, that's where Anna Valerious is." He tells us and I sigh in relief, riding ahead where the black gate rises from the frozen ground. We ride through, tying off our new friends and dismounting as Carl attempts to strum up a conversation.

"What do you remember?" The friar asks and I groan lightly.

"Carl, zip it." I say in frustration and Van Helsing holds up a gloved hand to tell me it's okay.

"I remember fighting the romans in Masada." He says and the blonde man's eyes widen.

"That was in 73 AD!" He says in wonder and Van Helsing shrugs.

"You asked." He says matter-of-factly and I'm actually surprised, Van Helsing never told me that, why not?

"What are we doing here, why is it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?" Carl asks and I resist the urge to hit him upside the head like I did back in the Abbey.

"Because he's a free-thinker and we must snuff out their race." I say sarcastically. "What do you think Carl, he's the Prince of Darkness, use your brain!" I exclaim and he glares at me.

"I mean besides that." He says irritably.

"Because anything bitten by him or created by him will also die." Van Helsing tells him and it doesn't seem like that's the answer the friar wants either.

"Welcome, to Transylvania." A voice says behind us and I turn to see a mob with pointy objects has formed, with a scary man with white-blonde hair and a top hat at the lead. Van Helsing sighs and drops his bag as Carl already appears afraid.

"Turn around." Another, female voice with a Transylvanian accent says and we do so. "Let me see your faces." She commands and I move to lower my hood when Van Helsing stops me.

"Why?" The monster hunter asks, keeping his head down, but I can't help but look up to the beautiful woman wearing pants, a puffy shirt, a corset and a red jacket. Her dark, curly hair is loose and around her waist hangs many guns and knives.

"Because we don't trust slave traders." She says and Carl seems confused.

"Slave traders?" He asks, looking to Van Helsing.

"What do you mean, we are no such thing." Van Helsing says and the woman looks confused.

"But the girl is your cargo, no?" She asks and I shake my head, lowering my hood against Van Helsing's orders.

"I come of my free will, and we come to help you." I say and she smirks.

"I don't need any help." She retaliates and Van Helsing looks around her for a second.

"Oh really?" He asks, ducking down and grabbing his crossbow, raising it to fire when the woman ducks as a horrible thing with gray skin, wings and red hair swoops out of the sky to grab her.

Two other beings, one with black hair, and the other dirty blonde, fly in after the red-head, gnashing their teeth. I don't know what these are, but they're bad, otherwise Van Helsing wouldn't be firing stakes form his crossbow. I reach to my belt and pull out my stick, pressing the button and drawing out the point.

I brace myself and run up the stairs of the platform in the middle of the town, jumping over the well and grabbing onto the totem for support. I wait until one flies overhead and I swipe my cane in the air, leaving a gash on the blonde stomach, who turns around to look at me in anger.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE!" I hear Anna scream but I don't move, if blondie's asking for trouble, she's going to get it.

Carl ducks down by the steps as people frantically push to get to their houses. Blondie dives and I swing, missing and cursing in anger as Van Helsing fires at her, missing as well and then turning to me.

"Genevieve, get inside!" He orders but I shake my head.

"If she wants a fight, I'll give it to her!" I shout back, running down the steps after her as the red head dives and knocks Van Helsing down. I keep running, knowing he'll be okay as I push my way through the diminishing crowd after what I can only guess is a vampire. I look back for a brief second to see Van Helsing hanging on to Anna's legs as the red headed vampire lifts her up. I gasp when she drops them to the ground and wince when she lands on top of him, then I turn back to blondie.

She's flying up in the air next to the black-haired vampire and I raise my cane to tell her to come and get me. "Marishka, kill the girl." I hear the black-haired one rasp and I stand my ground as she agrees, swooping down as I try to aim for her heart.

I miss again and her talons scratch at my wrist and I hiss in pain as the flesh is ripped away. Van Helsing fires at her and then runs to get more ammo as Marishka spins around, doing a very scary dance in the air. I run in the other direction as she flies at me, brandishing her claws and I duck as she picks up a cow, throwing into the barn, leaving a huge hole.

"YOU ANIMAL ABUSING BITCH!" I scream at her and her eyes narrow. I am distracted by screams as I look to see the neck of a man being pierced by the dark-haired vampire and my stomach flips. I look back to Blondie, who's disappeared and my gaze goes upward when I realize the sun is coming out.

"It's the sun." Anna says, explaining their disappearance and I nod, getting ready for when it goes away. Van Helsing and her stalk towards the well, looking for the red-haired one who I think wall called Aleera. The other one, Verona, is nowhere in sight while Blondie's gone off somewhere.

Carl looks to the clouds in horror as they cover the sun and Aleera comes streaking out of the well, grabbing onto Anna again, taking her up in the air as Marishka reappears, swooping and diving all over the place as I aim for her again and again.

"BY THE LOVE OF GOD! CARL, HELP ME!" I scream at him and he chucks a bottle of holy water at me. I shake it up and uncork the bottle as Marishka spirals down, spraying it right on her wing. She begins to fall to earth as her wing disintegrates but then, to my horror, it rebuilds itself like my attack never happened.

Anna is tossed to Verona and Van Helsing fires an arrow at her wing, making her drop Transylvanian woman. She slides down the roof of a house and jumps to a tree, agilely landing and running off again as Marishka tries to kill me some more, wonderful. It's really hard to fight her when I can't fly but I make do, jabbing near her skin and making a few cuts that fade away.

Van Helsing blasts Aleera into the roof of a house, the same house that Anna has just run into. I consider going in after her when Marishka goes flying full speed at Van Helsing, knocking him down again. I scream and run towards him when he doesn't get up right away, landing hard on my knees beside him.

"Oh my god, Van Helsing, are you okay?" I ask and he nods, looking to his crossbow that's landed a ways away. On the balcony of one house, Marishka drops down, changing from an evil creature to a beautiful, but still evil woman.

"The little girl has a good swing." She says in her freaky accent as Van Helsing sits up, glancing towards his crossbow. "But she needs practice." Marishka finishes and I clench onto my pointy stick even tighter.

"Go jump in a lake, Blondie!" I shout as Van Helsing stands and Marishka crouches down. Carl throws another bottle of holy water to him, but Verona intercepts it, tossing it down the well.

"The church!" Carl shouts, pointing to the holy water on tap. Van Helsing turns to look and then his gaze snaps back to Marishka. He runs at top speed to his weapon as Marishka flies at him again, sending him spiralling into the wall of a house. She rebounds onto me, knocking me off my feet and sending my stake flying.

Van Helsing looks up to see his crossbow right in front of him as he stands, grabbing it as I do as well, frantically looking for my weapon, spotting it a few feet away and diving for it. The vampire screams and hovers for a moment before flying at us again.

"HERE SHE COMES!" Carl shouts, pointing to her as Van Helsing and I run to the church, dipping his crossbow in holy water and turning around. I ram my stake into her stomach as he blasts her full of holes, nailing her to the roof of the cathedral.

Before my eyes, her body shrivels up and turns to dust; leaving her skeleton that quickly blows away in the wind. My stake drops to the ground and I pick it up, sitting down on the steps next to Van Helsing, sighing loudly. Carl picks up Van Helsing's hat, brushing it off and jumps a little bit when I cheer after hearing the sound of the thrown cow.

"Hallelujah! The triumphant return of the abused cow! We're all proud of you!" I shout to the stables with my last breath and a _very_ tired Van Helsing finds it in him to laugh in an exhausted way. Carl walks over to us, handing back the man's hat and looking a bit shell-shocked at what just happened

"They killed a bride!" A voice out of the masses says and I groan. The mob has reformed and instead of looking grateful, they look angry, how does that make sense?

The creepy man in the top hat walks up on to the platform so he towers above the rest as Carl begins to look confused. "But isn't that a good thing?" He asked and top-hat man gives him a borderline psycho smile.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive, one or two people a month, now they kill for revenge." He says and I just shake my head.

"Then why is this area still populated?" I ask and get no response and a rousing chorus of 'KILL THEM' is heard.

"So, what name, my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?" He asks and I shudder, thinking of Van Helsing dead made me want to cry or scream or possibly a mixture of both.

"His name is Van Helsing." Anna says, pushing her way to the front and the people nod, as if suddenly it's all okay.

I stand up slowly, I will not stand for this, they think it's okay to kill just any old monster hunter, but when it comes Van Helsing, that's okay? "Hold on a tick! SO now it's suddenly just fine? You were screaming 'kill them' five seconds ago!" I shout and Van Helsing stands up behind me, patting me on the shoulder, trying to comfort me when I realize nobody cares.

"Your reputation precedes you." Anna says and Van Helsing puts his hat on, walking over to her.

"Next time, stay close, you're no good to me dead." He says and she smiles in disbelief.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage. He's the first one to kill a vampire in over 100 years." She says to the mob, looking back to him with a flirtatious smile. "I'd say that's earned him a drink." She finishes and I can't help but sigh in relief, making her look to me.

"You mean you have alcohol here, thank god, I need some gin now!" I say loudly and Van Helsing glares at me, he was very vocal about my drinking habits, but I helped kill a monster, it would be a sin _not _to drink my face off! Yes, I'm aware that made no sense.


	4. Chapter 4: You Will Be

**_Chapter Four: You Will Be_**

"So, how did you get here?" Anna asks as she leads us to her houses living room, actually, it's more like a mansion, as it's the biggest house here. The size of the fireplace and the incredible amount of weapons puts me off a little bit, as I've never been much for fire or guns, but they're Van Helsing's staple, so I have to roll with it.

"We came by sea." Carl replies and she looks vaguely interested as she takes off her jacket, hanging it up and motioning for us to do the same. I lower my hood and put my cloak on the hood, shaking out my hair, trying to brush off the snow before it melts. This is entirely useless and I sneer at my wet locks, looking like complete lunatic.

"The Adriatic sea?" She inquires and I consider asking what other sea would we take? Transylvania has no other bodies of water around it as far as I know.

"Well, yes." Carl says as she exchanges her weapon-adorned belt for one with even more holsters and sword-holders. Fire lights the cobblestone floors and brick walls that are covered mostly by racks of spears, tapestries, suits of armor and paintings, leaving small spaces for sconces to illuminate the dark corners, giving the room a homey feel.

"So where can I find Dracula?" That's Van Helsing for you, always right to the point.

"He used to live in this very house, four centuries ago, no one knows where he lives now. My father would stare at that painting for hours looking for Dracula's lair." Anna replies, looking to the large map that covers a whole wall then walking over to the display of knives, her high-heeled boots clicking on the stone floor.

I feel a strange sort of resentment towards Anna, mainly due to her beauty. Her face looks like it was carved by angels, with dark eyes that sparkle with life and lips red as fresh roses. A cross hangs over her neck and a brocaded blouse that's held in place with a black leather corset covers her upper-half. She's wearing pants in public, in front of men, which shocks me greatly, and her hair, even when mussed from fighting seems glossy and full. But what really makes me angry is the way Van Helsing looks at her, he's just my friend, so it really shouldn't irk me, but it does, it's quite strange.

"So, that's why you've come?" She asks and I'm struck by how slow she is. I said we're here to help her, she knows Van Helsing is a monster hunter, she has a notorious vampire she's failed to kill yet and Van Helsing just killed one of Dracula's brides!

"I can help you." Van Helsing tries as she strings a long knife into her belt.

"No one can help me." She says passively and I glare at her back, walking over to Carl who's staring intently at the map.

"How ungrateful can she be?" I ask quietly so only he can here and he looks to Anna, then back to me.

"Quite a bit, obviously." He states, making me snicker as softly as possible.

"So, where so you think our day-shunning friend is hiding?" I ask, running my fingers over the detailed ink lines, hoping that I'll have some sort of epiphany as to where Dracula is.

"I have no idea, if nine generations of family haven't found him yet, I doubt we can." He says and I whack him lightly on the arm, giving him a small glare.

"Carl, be positive, I have faith in you." I say with a smile as Van Helsing turns to us from Anna.

"Carl, the tower, start there, Genevieve, search the library down the street; find out all you can about Dracula." Van Helsing orders us and I nod, telling him I'll get right on it.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I respond stiffly, knowing there's not much time. I follow Carl out of the room, grabbing my dark cloak and pulling it over my shoulders, fastening the brooch, raising the hood. As the friar ascends up a flight of stairs with a torch in his hand, I bid him a quick goodbye and good luck before I go in the opposite direction, heading for the front door, my footsteps squeaking on the polished wood floor. I'd seen the public library on the way to Anna's home, she's pointed it out to me, it would be easy enough to find.

The cold bites at my skin as I open the heavy front door and let it fall shut behind me, hopping down the steps carefully, avoiding the icy patches and setting off down the street. My feet crunch on the frozen ground as I walk to the building. My hood flies off, but the snow has stopped so I let it be and just continue walking. In a way, I missed the bitter winters, as Rome is deprived of them; it feels good for the cold wind to blow in my hair again, it reminds me of my home.

I keep a cautious eyes on the dark sky that's dotted with stars however, as the vampires could easily come back, but I highly doubt it, killing Marishka seemed to have weakened the other two; Verona and Aleera, maybe they were linked emotionally. Their screams still ring in my ears and their mournful cries of 'Marishka' solidified my theory, as they sounded as though they were in actual pain as well as they flew off to who knows where, the beating of their gray, leathery wings heard for miles.

I'm so caught up in thought that I don't realize the dark shadow that's growing in the corner of my vision until it speaks.

"It is dangerous for one like you to be out at night alone." I hear a slimy voice say and I gasp, looking to the dark corner where the man in the top hat stands, leaning on his rusty shovel. As my heartbeat slows down from the shock I get curious, taking a half-step towards him.

"What do you mean by one like me?" I ask and he chuckles grimly, a scary smile forming on his lips.

"This Van Helsing killed a bride today, Dracula will need a replacement very soon, and he may have his eye on you." He says in his strange Transylvanian accent and I subconsciously back up a step. Something about this man frightens me, and I suddenly don't really want to talk to him anymore, but my mouth doesn't get the message right away unfortunately.

"Why would he want me?" I ask and he takes a step forward to match mine, making me back up even more.

"The count preys on beautiful women, slave." He tells me, his smile fading, and his face contorting into a horrible sneer. I know I shouldn't reply but my brow furrows in anger as I register his insult. I square my shoulder, trying to make myself look as angry as I feel, and most likely failing.

"I am no slave." I say bitterly, spitting out the words like they are poison, which only causes the undertaker's wheezy laugh to return.

"You will be," He says, turning away from and stalking back into the dark from whence he came, dragging his dirty, earth-covered shovel behind him so that it grinds on the street, scraping the ground.

I waste no time in picking up the hem of my skirt so I won't trip and running to the library as fast as I can, not stopping or taking a breath until I throw open the door, darting inside and closing it behind me. I lean against the piece of wood, breathing heavily and trying to slow my heart for the second time as I asses what that mad man just told me.

_He's speaking nonsense, Genevieve; you are not and never will be a slave, it's utter foolishness, complete nonsense! _I tell myself, calming down enough to break away from the door and take a look around at the towns research archive. I wonder what a village this small would even need a library, as it seems a little pointless as who would ever get around to retaining all this information, and how would they use it anyway? The main jobs these people did were professions chosen because of the benefit they'd have for everyone else, at least it seemed that way, so again, why even bother? I decide not to bother worrying too much about it, as I have more pressing things to research rather than just stand here and wonder why the building I'm standing in even exists, so I take another step forward, surveying my surroundings.

The library is huge, with an arched ceiling and columns to keep it up. Rows and rows of bookshelves packed with tomes, volumes and dusty old records stand in-between the stone pillars, with sconces hanging everywhere so the darkness is banished. It's a welcome change from outside and I feel a lot safer as I begin looking for books on vampires, specifically Dracula as Van Helsing instructed.

It's too late for the librarian to be here, as their cluttered, wooden desk with its stacks of papers, bottles of ink and random quills is empty of any occupants behind it, which is a shame, as it most likely will take even longer for me to find what I'm looking for. I run my fingers along the old, worn out spines of the ancient books, accidentally getting my nails caught in few frayed pieces of the bindings, which makes me want to apologize to it, although it has no ears to hear me with, all the while looking for something related to my assignment that Van Helsing gave me. I stop dead when a certain title catches my eye and I smile when I find exactly what I need.

I set _Spawn of Satan, A Complete Record of Vampires_ on one of the short tables nearby, glad that it didn't take too long to locate it, sitting down on a moth-eaten, overstuffed blue chair. It's comfortable, although most of the buttons have fallen of the back rest over time. I open the cover, coughing when dust spirals up into my face and waving my hand, trying in vain to clear it quickly.

"Let's see, how to kill a vampire; I know that… how to tell if someone's been bitten; I know that too… ah, here we go, pioneer vampires in history, page 666, how ironic." I say to myself, flipping through the yellowed pages for an extended amount of time before stopping at the right one.

On the first page of the chapter is a charcoal drawing of one of the oldest vampires recorded in history, the monster we're hunting; Count Vladislaus "Dracula" Draguila, as the note at the bottom of the picture tells me so I'm certain. He isn't what I'd expect a bloodsucking fiend to look like; on the contrary, he's the last thing I'd suspect of being able to turn into a bat and drain the life of the living. Maybe Carl's more correct about not judging books by their cover than I thought.

But if you saw Dracula, I'm pretty sure you would think he's a murderous villain, as you are most likely a better judge of character then me. To me, he merely looks like an average, respectable member Transylvania's upper-class. His face is pale and un-shaded, as well as angular, like he's been starving himself. His eyes hold no malice at all, mainly due to the fact that the artist hasn't caught any of the emotion in them at all, leaving them hollow and empty like cavernous tunnels with no light at the end. His black hair is drawn up in a tie away from his face in this illustration, and a sneaky, clever smirk is on his lips, making him look mischievous and interesting, like he's hiding a secret. On the opposite page is a brief account of his life, very brief fact, and I'm surprised that the only information there is his name, birthdate and death date.

_Hmm, he died when he was only forty, that's quite young, isn't it? _I ask myself, getting momentarily lost in thought. _For someone one who's been a vampire for over four hundred years, there isn't much known about him, is there? _I inquire, skimming though the next few pages, finding the accounts on his brides to be just as brief.

I take a closer look at the very corner of the pages to find that the background on Aleera, Marishka and Verona seems to have been ripped out. The stubble of yellowed pages is there, and the page number jumps from 667 to 678, which means that a large chunk of probably useful information is gone.

I slam my fist down on the table in anger, wincing as pain flares through it and creating a banging noise that radiates through the whole of the empty library. I let my thoughts run wild as to why someone would do this. _Maybe Dracula's brides aren't as old as he is; maybe they're actually remembered by the people here. _ I think to myself. _I know that if I was one of Aleera's, Verona's or Marishka's family members, I wouldn't want my relatives life on display for all to read, in fact, I'd be downright ashamed, maybe someone here did it…._

My concentration shatters when the distant sound of breaking glass is heard. It's so faint, I almost miss it, but it can't be mistaken for anything else. I stand, suddenly a bit afraid as I close the book with a thud, deciding no one will care if I take it with me, as the layers of dust that covered it are evidence enough. I grab my cloak and head towards the door, opening it slowly to see rain pouring down from the sky in sheets. I close the library door behind me, looking for the source of the noise, tucking the book under my cloak hugging to to my chest so it stays dry.

I cautiously step down the low stairs to the stone-paved streets, looking up and down the roads and into the alleys. I look to my left when I hear the sound of footsteps and I follow them, my heart racing and my mind screaming at me to turn around, which I ultimately ignore.

I round the corner and nearly scream as I see a huge, furry beat with gleaming red eyes and fangs as long as my middle finger jump at the undertaker. His scream pierces the still night and it mingles with the falling rain, sending shivers up and down my spine. He rolls into an open grave but I have no time to think about the irony. I shrink into the corner as Van Helsing raises his gun to fire at the beast, only to be intercepted by Anna.

"NO!" She cries, running at him and raising his arm forcibly so the bullet misses its target, making the creature run away. A foreign anger settle sin Van Helsing's eyes as he looks to her, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her up against the wall.

"WHY?!" He asks in a dark tone as she coughs, struggling to breathe.

"You're choking me!" She tells him and his grip only tightens. I begin to fear for her life as Van Helsing changes from the man I know to something completely different.

"Give me a reason not to." He says darkly and I step out from my hiding spot, my mouth set in a firm line.

"VAN HELING!" I shout and he looks to me in surprise, but does not let Anna go. I stalk towards him and grab his arm, trying to pull it away from her neck. "Let her go!" I shout and he finally releases his hand, flicking mine off in the process and pointing angrily to where the creature escaped.

"He's not your brother anymore, Anna!" He yells and her gaze hardens.

"You knew?" She asks in disbelief, walking closer to him. Van Helsing nods, his breathing heavy as she comes up behind him. "AND STILL YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" It's a statement not a question and she smacks his arm with her fist. He looks annoyed at her grabs it in his fist, glaring at her.

"He's a werewolf he's going to kill people!" He exclaims as she fights against him again, tears welling up in her eyes as I stand there staring like an idiot.

"He can't help it! It's not his fault!" She defends and I almost roll my eyes. I know I'm not being very nice, and my brother has never turned into a werewolf so I don't know what it's like, granted, I don't think I have a brother, but I know I'm still being daft and rude.

"I know but he'll do it anyway!" Van Helsing retaliates and Anna's voice lowers.

"Do you not understand forgiveness?" she asks and I mentally groan, it's a very, very touchy subject to discuss with Van Helsing, mainly because he believes that his memory loss is penance for past sins. This idea is fuelled by the Cardinal Jinette, and I think the theory is ridiculous. I remember the first time I ever told him so.

_"The nuns say you lost your memory." I said to the monster hunter who was sitting in one of the pews. It had been two weeks since the accident and he seemed to like me a bit more since then. He looked to me with an expression I couldn't read, and then back to the large cross that hung behind the altar. _

_"And why do you believe them?" He asked and I shrugged. _

_"The nuns know everything." I say quietly and he reacts in a way I don't expect. Instead of remain still and emotionless as he always did, he leaned his head back against the wood and laughed, he actually laughed, and not just a simple chuckle, no, this was the real thing. _

_"It seems as though they do, because they are right, I have no memories prior to when I was recruited by the Knights of the Holy Order." He said, reverting back to his expressionless former-self. I shifted uncomfortably, deciding where to take this conversation. _

_"They also say that you lost them as consequences for past sins." I said softly and his body went ridged. I didn't like seeing him like, in fact it scared me a little bit and I moved away on instinct. This apparently did not go unnoticed by the monster hunter and his body relaxed when he saw he was frightening me. _

_"The Cardinal has told me this." He said ruefully and I noticed a strange sort of sadness in his eyes. I didn't think too much on that, as I was busy doing other things, like stating an opinion he didn't ask for. _

_"I think that's rubbish." I say to him and he turns to look at me again in thinly-veiled shock. _

_"What makes you say that?" He asked and I shrugged again. _

_"God wouldn't punish someone like that; at least, not the god I hope is in heaven. To humiliate someone in such a way as to strip them of who they are seems too cruel a judgment, I think that maybe you just can't remember some things that may be better left forgotten." I said and he looked at me with a hard glare._

_"I don't remember asking you." He said in a harsh voice and I winced a little bit, standing up and turning to walk away. _

_"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you were evil enough that god had to make you forget, maybe you're just as bad as what you kill." I stated in a stony voiced, turning and leaving the room before he could reply. _

He didn't talk to me for a month after that, but when he did speak to me again, the first words out of his mouth were 'I apologize' and the first words out of my mouth were 'I am too.' Our friendship only grew and grew from there, with him looking out for me better than anyone. It took me a while, but I finally realized that I'd go anywhere with him if it was allowed he wanted me to. And sometimes, I'd go with him whether or not it was allowed and if he wanted me to.

Now is one of those times.


End file.
